


Why He Won't Hit You With His Best Shot

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sparring, Sword Fighting, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Technoblade leaves the house and goes to the Nether to work off some steam. Undenounced to him, Tommy followed.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & Pigical, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Everybody Loves Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Kudos: 173





	Why He Won't Hit You With His Best Shot

Techno was five. He had lived in a piglin community his whole life. It was a dangerous thing. They had to hone their swordsmanship skills early on, and were encouraged to fight each other all the time. 

In order for the sounder to survive, they need to keep their numbers up. So there was a mercy system, but the more you won, the more respect you had. The fights frequently went to the edge of death. 

They learnt how to dress wounds. Once they reached a certain age no one would help them do that anymore.

Techno got really good at winning.

* * *

Phil found him on one of his trips to the Nether. Techno was tired and bored of the place. He got too good for his age group, but he was too small to spar with the older piglins. The sounder had some structure, they never sent their young to duel the old; they'd die.

He saw Phil collecting glowstone. He followed Phil out. The man just took him home no questions asked.

Techno spars with Phil and Wilbur sometimes. He’s very careful and restrained in his style. He easily overpowered Phi the first time. He learn to tone it down. Even when he pretends to let loose, he still is very much held together.

Sometimes he spars with Dream. He can be a little lighter on his feet with Dream than Wilbur, but he can’t go all out. Dream knows this. He keeps trying to goad Techno into going harder. Giving him more of a challenge. It hurts when he does.

Occasionally, Techno spends a day in the Nether. It’s the only time he can truly spar. Go all out. Because the other piglins were raised like him. They can take it. They have a chance at fighting back.

* * *

Tommy creped along behind him. He hid from sight a few steps behind. He watched his new-found older brother-figure go feral fighting this other kid.

Techno was always so reserved when sparing with others. He didn’t go all out when Dream was going all out with him. Even seven year old Tommy could see that.

Watching Techno beat this other guy into the ground was a new experience.

Techno was breathing heavy. This felt good. It was so nice to let go everyone once in a while.

Him and Pigical flew at each other in a flurry of motion. He knocked Pigical to the ground. The tip of his sword at his next.

Techno was something blond out the corner of his eye. His sword dropped as he whipped around. He groaned. “Oh come on Tommy!”

Pigical tackled him. The two rolled around until Techno managed to pin him down.

“What are you doing here?”

“Me?”

“No not-”

“I’m sorry.”

Techno’s hold lessened and Pigical could pick his head up from the netherrack to see who Techno was talking to. “Why is there a small human child?”

“He’s like that. Imprinting and stuff.” He got off Pigical and shot Tommy a glare. “Stay in my sight.”

“Yes Techno.”

When they walked back to the house, it was done in silence. Techno was stressing over how to explain to Phil that Tommy came into the Nether. Tommy was still processing the force with which Techno fought.

He never pushed Techno to fight to his fullest potential when they did eventually start sparing.


End file.
